Kilvas
Kilvas (キルヴァス Kilvas) is a location in the Tellius Series of Fire Emblem. It is an island situated in the southern sea and the home of the raven laguz tribe. It is most notable for its piracy, as the native ravens are always in pursuit of cargo. It is poor and considered to be one of the lesser countries on the continent of Tellius. The ambitious King Naesala aspires to improve Kilvas's situation by any means possible, including participation in foreign wars and engaging in slave trade with the Begnion Empire. During The Mad King's War in Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance, Kilvas allies with Daein on the agreement that it will receive riches as a reward. However, this does not last long, as Prince Reyson of the heron laguz tribe convinces Naesala to betray Daein and ally with Crimea instead. In the events of Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn, Kilvas initially joins the Laguz Alliance alongside Gallia and Phoenicis. During Part 3, Naesala is forced to betray his fellow laguz tribes due to a blood pact that his country made with Begnion in the past. This results in Kilvas receiving scorn from the members of the Laguz Alliance, especially King Tibarn and the hawks of Phoenicis. Geography Kilvas is located in the South Sea on Tellius, to the east of Phoenicis and the south of Begnion and Goldoa. It is entirely surrounded by water and its barren landscape is primarily of high mountains. History Originally, the raven tribe of Kilvas lived together with the hawks of Phoenicis. Seventy years after Phoenicis's establishment, disagreements arose between the two nations, causing the ravens to leave and form their own kingdom, Kilvas. Some time within the first eighty years of its foundation, it became involved in the continental war with Begnion, but it quickly surrendered. However, it eventually resumed fighting and joined the other nations of Tellius until the war was ended by the Treaty of Sarasa. At one point during its history, one of the kings signed a blood pact with Begnion in order to retake his kingdom. However, he quickly broke the rules of the agreement and the curse of the pact was invoked. This resulted in a "plague" that killed thousands of citizens as well as the king's wife and child. Eventually, the king apologized for his actions and the Begnion Senate lifted the curse. From this point on until the defeat of Lekain during Radiant Dawn, Kilvas was bound to this blood pact and therefore unable to stand against Begnion. Notable Kilvans * Naesala - The current king of Kilvas who uses his cunning as a weapon and doesn't shy away from dirtying his hands. * Nealuchi - A former chamberlain of King Naesala * Seeker - The boss of Chapter 12 of Path of Radiance Trivia *According to Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance Memorial Book Tellius Recollection: The First Volume, there were maps in Kilvas that were cut. Etymology Kilvas may be a corruption of Corvus, Apollo's raven in the Greek Mythology. It may also refer to a genus of birds which includes crows and ravens. Gallery File:Kilvas.png|Castle Kilvas, home to Naesala Category:Nations Category:Locations